Watatsumi's Gift
by ARCraft13
Summary: Annika Stewart wasn't going anywhere in life. But life has a strange way of turning her world upside down by landing her on the shores of Feudal Era Japan. Along with her new friends and a silent Youkai, Annika will find the path she was destined to take and find the person she is destined to be. *rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the rewrite of Watatsumi's Gift, Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy.

(~)

"You lost the keys AGAIN?!" Mr. Malone snarled. Annika's heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest in fear. She couldn't help that she lost things...and forgot things, frequently.

"I wouldn't say lost the keys more like...misplaced them. J-Just gimme a few minutes to find them. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Annika hurriedly shuffled items below the counter, making a desperate attempt to find the keys to the register.

The store was closed and Mr. Malone was anything but a patient man. She could hear him taping his foot as she carried on her search, grasping for any sign as to where the keys might be. They had to be around somewhere.

"Annika," Mr. Malone sighed. "Look you're a nice kid and all but I can't keep doing this."

Annika straightened from the counter and gave the store owner her best puppy dog eyes. She had mastered this technique and she only prayed it would work.

"Please, I can find them. Really I-"

"I'm sorry, Annika but you're just not a good fit here. You're forgetful and irresponsible. I've had complaints that you doze off in the middle of conversations, your head up in the clouds." he gave Annika a sad look as if he was upset to see her go. "Please take your things and leave. We're closed."

"Please, don't do this." Annika could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "I need this job. You have no idea how bad I need this."

But she was only answered with a silent stare. Clenching her jaw, she grabbed her red jacket and walked out the door, which was slammed shut and locked behind her.

Annika let out a frustrated groan as she set out down the boardwalk. The salty sea air invaded her nose and the crashing waves invited themselves into her ears as her sandals clopped against the wood of the strand. The sky was growing dark and the air was beginning to chill, but recent events had seemed to warm her sufficiently. Lights from stores shined out to her as she passed, attempting to beckon her inside for useless trinkets. But she knew better. She had worked in most of those shops.

"I'm not a bad employee."Annika muttered to herself. "I...I just have to do better." another sigh, which felt like the millionth in those few minutes, escaped her lips. "Who am I kidding? Malone's Gift Shop. The ice cream parlor and that surfboard shack. God, why is this so hard for me?!"

Her eyes, which had drifted from the sky, came slowly back down to find many worried stares in her direction.

She had been talking to herself again, she realized. And from the look of things, rather loudly.

With a slight apology and an awkward smile, she quickly scampered away to a nearby bench. She sat down, her jacket by her side, and braced her face within her hands, her nails ever so lightly tangling themselves within her massive curls. What was she going to do? She had bills to pay, an apartment with rent coming due, health insurance as well as a car. She needed a job a.s.a.p but no establishment there on the boardwalk would hire her now. She had trouble just convincing Mr. Malone as that she was capable and that hadn't gone her way either.

-beep-beep-

Her eyes flew open as her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pants pocket and the glimpse of caller ID left a sour taste in her mouth. Her sister Leanne was calling. Annika still felt the familial urge and answered.

"Hello." Annika breathed into the speaker as if she were holding her breath.

"Well, hey baby sis. How've you been?" came a chirpy voice.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm doing all right. Hey, you off work yet? Troy and I wanted to know if you'd like to go for dinner with us. He taking us somewhere there on the boardwalk. I think it's called Lomari's?"

"...Oh, um, yeah, I-I used to work there. I'll meet you there in a bit, alright?" Annika's heart stopped a beat at the mention of Troy. The picture of hazel eyes entered her mind and hovered there as lightly as a feather.

"Alright, see you in a bit, Anni."

As the call ended, Annika let her head roll back to take in the stars. It was only the second best sight next to the ocean.

It wasn't that she didn't love her sister. No, quite the contrary, she adored her sister more than anyone in the world. It just seemed that the feeling was not reciprocated. And once Troy had come into the picture...

Well, I was best not to think of it.

(~)

Annika had arrived at the restaurant a little late. Notably, because she dragged her feet the whole way. She didn't want to see her perfect sister and she certainly didn't want to see her perfect sister with the perfect man.

Right after she lost her job...again.

It didn't take long to find Leanne. She just had to follow the sound of the loudest laughter. The sound had once seemed to be wonderful, that Leanne was just full of laughter and joy. Now it just seemed fake and annoying.

She had followed a boisterous laugh to a little table in a secluded corner where she saw her sister and Troy sitting closely together. Too close.

Her sister was quite the beauty, she'd admit. With long flowing blonde hair, her lithe figure and her prize winning smile, she could claim the title of Aphrodite and no one could object.

Annika approached the table waited for them to see her. It was Troy who looked up from Aphrodite herself and captured her with his warm gaze.

"Oh, Anni, you're here!" Leanne squeaked with surprise as she withdrew from Annika's muse. Leanne's reaction made her feel as if she were still a child, even though they were only a year apart. "Sorry we didn't get you a chair, all the other seats were taken."

"That's alright." Annika found the strength not to sound angry as she pulled up a chair from the neighboring empty table.

"Glad you could make it." Troy poked her playfully. Annika smile in spite of the anger she was feeling.

"Me too." her response was small as she took in the sight of the man she loved most. A chiseled chin and short wavy locks of carameled colored hair made him look like the Adonis to her sister's Aphrodite. But it wasn't his looks that drew her in.

Oh no, that was just a bonus.

"So...How was work?" Leanne's voice piqued up in a rush to draw attention towards herself. Annika smoothly turned her gaze to her and put on her best smile.

"It was alright. How about you? Didn't your work just transfer you to a new patient?" She watched as her sister perked up at the mention of her job. Leanne was a private nurse and she thrived on helping people.

She was one of those people you hated to hate and it made you feel bad to hate them because they were just so...good to everyone.

"Yes! I just got to meet her today, actually. Her name is Marsha. She has a lovely home up in Glenview."

As her sister rambled on about her patient, a small sparkle caught Annika's eye. There on her sister's lovely slender hands sat a beautiful diamond ring and she knew for a fact it wasn't there for decoration. A ring like that meant something.

"Would you excuse me for a second? I don't feel so great." With that said, Annika abruptly stood up and made a dash for the bathroom.

As she made her way past the door, she clamored to the nearest sink and steadied herself on its basin. Her hands shook and her head felt like it was going to explode. She felt the hot tears slide down her face and her teeth grind against one another.

What would it take? What would it take to have one thing go right in her life? It seemed like for as long as she could remember, she had been swimming upstream like a struggling salmon.

Her sister had the looks, the brains, the heart, the man of Annika's dreams, a career that she enjoyed and enriched her life.

Annika looked up into the mirror and internally cringed. In contrast to Leanne, Annika wasn't an ethereal beauty with her tacky messy ginger hair and her speckled complexion, not that her looks honestly mattered to her that much. It seemed it was that inner glow she craved and lacked. That inner light that drew all life in with joy and wonderment. Troy had been drawn to it like many other.

Even their parents had played favorites.

"Stop it. You know better than to think like that." Annika splashed herself with some water and tried to clear evidence of tears.

Shaking herself out of her funk, Annika withdrew from the bathroom and made her way back to the table. The two of them hadn't even seen her come back as she sat back down. They were so absolutely lost in each other.

"So...when were you planning on telling me you got engaged?" Annika mumbled slowly as she unrolled and started playing with the silverware. Leanne looked up and smiled, embarrassed. Troy ,however, was the first to speak.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We wanted to tell you but we got a little sidetracked. With Leanne on call for work all the time and with my recent promotion..." Troy scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, a clear sign to Annika that he had forgotten about telling her.

"Yeah, that whole "having a life" thing, I get it." Annika retorted sourly.

"That's why we wanted to invite you for dinner." Leanne smiled, as if Annika had said nothing. "We're planning the wedding next year around this time and I wanted to know if...well if you wanted to be my maid of honor."

Leanne's smile was so big and bright it was hard for Annika not to flinch.

"Maid of Honor, huh? Oh, boy..." sarcasm dripped from every word and Annika poured the slightest bit of malice into the mixture. It was then that Leanne's smile disappeared and hurt eyes pierced her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd keep you included. I understand with your ' _busy'_ schedule if you can't make it." Leanne lashed back out.

And the floodgates rushed open.

"Keep me included?! This is the first time you've talked to me in almost a month! When was the last time you asked me how I was before today? No phone calls, no responds to my texts. I had been moved out for a year before you had even asked for my address and that was only so you could send me a postcard of you and Troy on vacation. When was the last time you had wished me a Happy Birthday?" At this point, Annika found herself raised out of her seat and her voice carrying to the rest of the restaurant. Leanne's jaw was slack and Troy's eyes were glued to the floor in shame.

Annika shrugged her jacket on in a fit of rage and stormed out of the building, paying no heed to those who watched her go.

(~)

She found herself where she always went when she was troubled. The ocean. Though many it was a terrifying form of death, Annika found it a peaceful force of nature. There was a whole other world full of life below the surface and so many of its secrets were still undiscovered.

The sea was her music and at its edge was the only place she felt content and focus. Her fingers brushed over the rough sand as she breathed in the cleansing ocean air

"I figured I'd find you here." came a rich voice. Troy took a seat beside her in the sand and remained quiet for a long time. Annika felt a smile grow on her face.

"Of course you did. I haven't changed."

"No, that you haven't." Troy let out a little laugh and smiled. They continued there in silence for a long while.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Annika asked him suddenly.

"Of course. You and your sister were new at the high school. I was there in the music room trying to teach some freshman how to put away their instrument when Mr. Brome introduced you. I thought I was going to impress you with my knowledge of music but you seemed to know everything already. Show off." Troy nudged Annika.

"Yeah, that's me." Annika laughed awkwardly.

"I bet with your job, you don't get time to play much anymore, right?"

"Well, after tonight, I have a lot more time apparently." Annika looked away ashamed. She knew he wouldn't judge her, but it was just as humiliating.

"Ah...I'm sure you'll find another one." Troy spoke softly, his eyes giving her the worse look of all who have been friend-zoned. The affectionate sibling look.

"You lost your job again?!"

Annika stood from her spot in the sand like a criminal who just got caught. Leanne marched over to her a scowl quite visible on her face.

"And what do you care, huh?"

"I care because you're my sister!" Leanne shouted at her.

"Oh bullshit! You don't care about me anymore. You looked out for me when Mom and Dad were around because it was expected of you and I was just too dumb to realize it. But once they passed away...you dropped me like a weight from your shoulders. You took the inheritance they left you ,went to college, made some friends, got a job, got engaged, went on vacation."

"You're right. It was expected of me to watch over you. Mom and Dad knew you were practically helpless, I mean look at you, you're 23 years old, and can't even hold a job. You're head has never been attached to your shoulders. It's always off in the clouds. You do it to yourself." Leanne stated harshly.

"Um, guys? I think we should take this somewhere else."

"Did you even mourn for them? Because I did. For the last two years, I've been mourning for them. I've been doing it alone, with no money, no school or future. There's no friends, no career! You've been so busy filling your life with light and love that you're forgetting the one person who needs it most of all!"

"Leanne! Annika! We gotta get out of here!"

Troy's voice drew Annika's eyes towards him only to find him pointing towards the ocean. An abnormally large wave was coming down at them all. They all began to run but the wave crashed down on them and Annika felt herself being dragged towards the open ocean. The wave rolled her and swept her around. She tried to claw her way to the surface, but the dark water only pulled her further down.

Her limbs grew tired and felt like lead. Slowly and gradually she just...gave up. Maybe death wouldn't be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome wiped the sweat from her eyes as she pulled back from picking herbs. When had it gotten so hot? She had been only picking herbs for medicines and salves for roughly an hour. Regardless of the temperature, she decided to take a small break and head back to the village.

It had been only two years, but she seemed to adjust to life there in Feudal Japan rather well. She missed her mother and brother, and there were always demons on the prowl, but Inuyasha...he made it all worth it. And with Sango and Miroku, it was like having a second family to love.

She'd never regret her decision to stay in the past.

As she neared the edge of the field, she began to hear a familiar bickering coming from the village.

"C'mere, you little runt! I swear when I get my hands on you...!"

Kagome's eyes rolled as she let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed Inuyasha and Shippo were at it again. It had become a weekly argument over something so trivial and her husand seemed to fall for the fox demon's tricks...everytime.

"No way! Besides, you know you can't move that stone on your hands without my help." Shippo nervously remarked. "Jeez, I knew you dogs were dumb but still..." he whispered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled under the large rock.

Kagome's smile twitched and her head began to ache.

Maybe she regretted her choice...just a little.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Shippo ran quickly over to her and hopped up on her shoulder. Inuyasha struggled even harder, almost making a trench with his footing.

"Hi, Shippo. You eat breakfast yet?"

"Kagome! Don't offer that runt food! Tell him to get this thing off of me." Her husband began to pant with all the energy he had spent attempting to release himself from the fox demons magic.

"You started it! All I did was come here this morning to visit and I just overheard you and Miroku talking. And when I said I was going to tell Kagome, you started after me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and gave Inuyasha a pointed stare, to which his little white dog ears lowered and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Oh really? And what is it that he had to say, Shippo?" Kagome asked sweetly. Sickeningly sweet. Kagome could only imagine what was said. Was there another woman? Was he tired of her? She knew it had been to good to be true.

"Don't listen to him, Kagome!" She watched as her husband strained himself to get to her, but that boulder wouldn't budge.

"He says he's bored."

Kagome, who was welling up with rage suddenly deflated like a punctured balloon. He was bored? That was it. She fought the urge to release the giggle that was making an attempt to escape her mouth.

"Bored,huh?" She eyed Inuyasha up speculatively. "Well, I know a half demon that has LOTS of work that needs done. Perhaps he needs MORE work?"

"Ahh hehe..." Inuyasha laughed nervously.

Shippo carefully crept over to the boulder on Inuyasha's hands and removed the magic. As soon as he was free, he dove for Shippo in one last attempt to get him, but the fox demon was too fast.

"Inuyasha, why don't we go for a walk?"

(~)

Kagome and Inuyasha walked for what seemed like forever before they reached the shores of a nearby beach. They walked along the sand and remained quiet. Kagome was secretly proud that he let her hold his hand.

"So...why did Shippo say you were bored?" Kagome asked gently. Inuyasha looked away, his embarrassment apparent.

"It's not that I'm bored. It's just...before we were married, it was one adventure after another. We were traveling and fighting side by side. I guess I kind of miss it." Inuyasha looked up at her, his expression honest and open. Seeing him look at her like that made her remember all the hardships their relationship had gone through. They had come such a long way.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him as she squeezed his hand. "But that doesn't explain the whole fight with Shippo."

"Little runt needs to mind his own damn business." Inuyasha uttered under his breath. "I can't help that I'm restless."

Kagome could understand that. The demon inside him was never meant to settle down and stay put. He had always been a free spirit, before and after they had met. I made sense that he was rearing to go.

Before she could speak again, Inuyasha went still and ridged. Kagome watched his golden eyes narrow and stare at the shore ahead. Kagome could faintly make out a rumpled shape in the distance.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered softly.

"I'm not sure."

Kagome grabbed her bow as they both carefully continued closer and closer towards the shape. She could make out a lot of red. Was it blood?

Finally it was a body that came to view. A woman from the looks of it. Inuyasha reached the crumpled mass first and looked down at her carefully. His eyes narrowed in confussion.

"Is she alive?" Kagome asked. Her skin was a perfect shade of death, at least from what she could see around the tangled mess of red hair that was splayed all over.

"Yeah, but just barely." His tone was noticeably harsh and clipped. She looked up from the body to still see him ridged and still.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Something doesn't smell right about her." he crouched down near the woman. "She's human..."Inuyasha had almost read her mind. "She just smells...off."

Kagome examined the girl once again. Her hair color alone made her an obvious foreigner. It wasn't until Kagome got to her pants that it clicked. Denim from the looks of it.

She was from Kagome's time.

"Well, we can talk about her smell when she's not an inch from death. Could you carry her back to the village?" Kagome sheathed her bow.

"Yeah, no problAAAAAAAAAHH!" Inuyasha howled as he placed his hands on the stranger. It looked as though he were He fell backwards in the sand, rubbing his palms in pain. "What...the hell was that?"

Kagome rushed over to her husband, but her eyes couldn't stay off the woman. A foreign woman from her time washing up on the shores of Feudal Japan, so strange

With a feather light touch, Kagome brushed the blue skin hesitantly only to pull back in surprise. There was no shocking pain but a surprising warmth coming from such a cold looking body.

Mystery shrouded this girl, and Kagome wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Inuyasha, go back to the village and get Miroku. See if he can carry her back. I'll stay here with her."

Inuyasha only nodded and began to run back the way they had just came.

If things were boring before, this girl was going to shake things up for everyone.

(~)

Rin hummed softly as she picked flowers. The small glade near the village had become a home away from home, its sunlit space full of plants and small animals and even a nearby stream that filled the air around her with a calming sound. But it seemed no matter the calming space, Rin felt...disconnected.

"Will he come back today? Or tomorrow? Today. Tomorrow." Rin sat on a hollowed log there in the forest, picking petals of a lovely purple flower.

Her Lord Sesshomaru was never far from her mind. She couldn't wait to see him again, and even Jaken for that matter. They had been her first real family, and though she liked Lady Kaede and the others, they were a poor substitute. For two long years, they had been a poor substitute.

She constantly dreamed of the day when she would be granted her choice, and her choice was as constant as her dream. She would go with him, be by his side until the very end. Being a young girl of only thirteen summers, however, did not give her the luxury of choice. Not yet.

Many of the villagers found her desire to be with youkai incredibly strange, and they were probably in the right place, she realized. But in the company of one of the most power and dangerous demons that walked across the land was the only time she felt safe and truly happy.

"...today. Tomorrow." Rin frowned as her flower became petal-less and began to wilt. "Ugh, I miss you Lord Sesshomaru. What could possibly be taking you so long this time?"

After a long while of relaxation, Rin headed back towards the village. Maybe he would be waiting for her? As the thought crossed her mind, her pace picked up.

However, her return was not what she had hoped. Instead, curiosity peaked her interest as she caught sight of Miroku entering the village with his hands full of something...red. She watched as he headed into Lady Kaede's hut, Kagome and Inuyasha not following far behind. Rin slowly and steadily walked towards the building, hoping that she could catch some the the convorsation.

"I can't believe she's actually alive. I haven't met many that survive the ocean." she heard the demonslayer say. "She isn't hurt anywhere else?"

"Well, she's unmolested, if that's what you mean." Inuyasha complained. "It seems Miroku still has some old habits."

Rin could faintly hear Sango growl at her husband, who replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Old habits die hard? Hehe, I only had to readjust her a few times due to her rather lovely womanly shape-" Rin then distinctly heard something solid collide with flesh. It had become a frequented noise between the couple.

"Oh Rin, were you coming in?" Rin looked up from the side of the hut to see Lady Kaede slowly walking in.

"Oh, I, uh...yes." Rin gave the old woman a soft smile as she opened the fabric door and passed through.

Rin's eyes instantly gravitated towards the red in the room. She saw a young woman in red cloth fighting to breath, with small shallow gasps being her only way to stay with the living. Her skin was pale and her lips were tinged with a dusting of blue. What really drew Rin in, though, was the the strangers hair that splayed over her face. It were as if each strand were a curled piece of the dusk sunlight that would burn her if touched.

She and Lady Kaede sat beside the stranger and began to look her over more thoroughly. The old woman had honestly taught Rin a great deal of healing techniques and she always was glad to be able to help where she could.

"So you found her on the shore?" Kaede asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah, and she caused me a great deal of pain when I tried to pick her up. What's with that?" Inuyasha whined.

"Hush, Inuyasha. We'll get back to you later." Kaede turned and began stoking the fire behind her. "What this girl needs right now is rest and warmth."

"She may be good on the warmth, actually." Kagome sat beside Rin and placed her hand on the stranger's forehead. "When we found her on the beach, she looked even paler in comparison and her skin even bluer, but she was warm. Not like normal warm, but warmer."

"Yes, I can agree to that. I thought that by holding her closer to me, she would gain some warmth but it seemed like she was warming me instead." Miroku slowed his words down as his wife glared daggers at him from the other side of the room.

Rin reached out and placed her hand on the head of the young woman. Her skin wasn't hot but it certainly was uncomfortably warm.

"Perhaps she's just sick?" Rin curiously asked Kaede.

"Hmm." Kaede hummed as she turned back to the woman and felt her skin for herself. "Was this heat the pain you experienced, Inuyasha? It doesn't seem like much to me."

"No, you old hag, when I touched her it felt like I was being skinned alive." Inuyasha growled.

"Yet we were all able to touch her without a problem." Kaede thoughtfully spoke. "Hmm, could someone go get the fox demon?"

It was only a short moment later that Shippo entered the hut, his tail as poofy as ever. Rin found herself smiling at the sight. He always made things more interesting when he was there.

"You wanted to see me?" Shippo nervously asked Kaede. He took a quick glance around the room before spotting the stranger. "Whoa, who's that?"

"A young woman that was found washed up on the shore. Now please, we need you to feel her temperature for us?" Kaede cooed.

Shippo looked at her suspiciously before slowly approaching the young woman. Everyone leaned in with anticipation as Shippo rested his hand on her head. A piercing scream exited his mouth almost instantly.

"What was that for?!" Shippo cried.

"Perhaps she cannot be touched by you demons." Kaede puzzled. "I suppose we won't find out about this woman until she comes to, though. Best just to try nursing her back to health." It was then that she turned to Rin. "I know it's much to ask but-"

"I'll take care of her." she found herself saying without thought. Something about this woman screamed out to her, and she wanted to find out what. Kaede silently watched her for a long moment before giving her an approving nod.

"I have faith in you, Rin. Just remember to keep her warm, break whatever fever she has. Let me know if you need any help." And with that, Kaede began slowly walking out of the hut. "Come along, everyone. We've done all we can do for now. Rin will take care of the rest."

Rin felt a pride swell inside her chest as everyone filed out. She looked down at her new patient and realized her first step.

Removing the wet clothes.

Rin looked through her things and found nothing that could possibly fit the strange woman. So blankets were settled upon and were fashioned into something similar to dress once the wet clothes were removed and were placed on a nearby rack to dry. With another layer of blankets placed, Rin started to comb through the tangled sandy mess of hair that laid freely around her.

Finally, she put a cold cloth on the woman's forehead. She had tried to feed her but it seemed she wouldn't take anything. All she could do now is wait.

(~)nika wandered in a hallway. The walls were made of a green stone and the floors were made of silver streaked marble. The only light that was present were the glowing stalactites hanging from the ceiling. It at first had amazed her when the image was first presented to her.

Annika wandered in a hallway. The walls were made of a green stone and the floors were made of silver streaked marble. The only light that was present were the glowing stalactites hanging from the ceiling. It at first had amazed her when the image was first presented to her.

But all the halls were the same.

A right, a left, a right again. She seemed to be going in circles, a never ending loop. She had long past the notion that she was dead and this was hell. It was cold, dark and smelled of mildew and decay.

She just thought it would be...more crowded.

"I bet Leanne is dead and in Heaven right now, probably snuggling up to Troy." Annika grumbled to herself. Yet here she was in hell, running around like a mouse in a maze. Except there was no cheese.

There was no end.

 _"Child, come..."_

The ghostly whisper stopped Annika in her aimless ranblings.

"Yes, hello?!" she called out once more. "I imagine you get complaints here in hell all the time but, uh, I need more direct than that. Could you be more specific? Like, 'make a right at the fire pit and enter the void of eternal darkness' or something like that?"

The sound of grinding stone turned her towards an opening in the wall that wasn't there before. She stood in front of it and saw nothing but darkness.

 _"It's destiny."_

 _"It's fate."_

 _"You have no choice."_

 _"Neither of you."_

A wave of nausea hit Annika as twenty voices entered her head at once. Some were women, some were men. Some even the calling of children.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Annika cried but the voice did not relent.

 _"She wants us to stop?"_

 _"'Stop it!' she says"_

 _"Darkness will stop it."_

 _"Yes, the darkness will stop it. Jump into the darkness, Annika."_

 _"Jump into it."_

Annika's eyes peered into the opening before, straining to see what was inside as she tried to cover her ears. There was no shape, there was no floor. It was simply a chasm of darkness.

 _"Jump!"_

 _"Jump!"_

 _"Jump!"_

 _"JUMP!"_

(~)

It had been three days since the others had brought the stranger there to the hut and it had been three long days that Rin listened to her speak absolute nonsense in her sleep. She had asked Kagome about it and the priestess had called it English.

Regardless what language she spoke, Rin knew she was unwell. She tossed and turned and it seemed at times that her fever went soaring. Rin did all she could to keep her well, but it seemed like the woman was becoming out of her reach.

Rin replaced a new cool cloth on the woman's head as she began to thrash about. But as it hit her skin, the moisture hissed and the vapor disappeared.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" the woman screamed. Rin stood up and back away from her in fear. No sooner had she retreated to a nearby wall when the commotion drew the attention of Kagome and Kaede.

Suddenly, another powerful scream ensued as the strange woman bolted up right clenching her chest and gasping for air. Rin watched her shake from head to toe as if she had truly seen something horrific. Her eyes were wide and wild as she took in her surroundings.

"Shh, it's alright." Rin listened to Kagome speak the same gibberish as the woman had mumbled in her sleep. "You're safe. My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"A-Annika." the woman stuttered.

"You're safe, Annika. Please relax." Kagome whispered kindly to her. But no sooner had Kagome uttered her words, the woman's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she collapsed back on her blankets.

"Well, at least we have a name." Kagome sighed. "Rin, you might have to care for Annika for a few more days, but I think she'll be alright. I don't know what she's been through but with a scream like that, I wouldn't want to find out."

Kagome and Kaede left, leaving Rin with a much more steadily breathing Annika.

"Annika...an odd name. Pretty though." Rin muttered to herself. She scooped up the wet cold cloth and checked Annika's skin for the hundredth time that night.

She was no longer hot.

She was normal.

'How odd...' thought Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

So, because of my choice to make a language barrier, I had to google translate some things. You can look them up yourself but if you're curious what it's supposed to mean, send me a message and I'll let you know. I'm just trying my best :)

(~)

Sesshomaru smoothly strode across the grassy landscape, intent on making it to the village by at least noon tomorrow. He had been gone from Rin for much longer than he liked, and it seemed supreme conquest took less time than he realized. The power of his Bakusaiga alone caused surrender without chaos, conquest without challenge or question.

When had the world become so small?

Had the Great Sesshomaru reached his limit?

His thoughts were wiped clean as he neared A-Un and Jaken. The little demon imp was flittering with some object while his dragon nestled in the grass.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned! I trust that all went well?" The imp piped up as he clamored on A-Un but Sesshomaru paid him no heed as he continued on.

The sooner he got to see Rin the better.

(~)

Pain. Sharp stinging pain scorched her consciousness as Annika struggled to move. Her eyes felt like weights as she forced them open. Flickering orange color was the first thing she could make out, then a blur brown over her.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" a young female voice came from the blur overhead.

What did she just say?

Annika blinked a few more times before trying to pull herself up. She faintly her a scuffle as she fully sat. As her vision began to clear, she noticed a young girl hesitantly watching her from afar, her eyes wide and curious. She wore a strange brown dress.

Was it a kimono?

Annika shook her throbbing head in an attempt to take away the pain and clear her vision properly. As her vision increased, she saw that she was surrounded by small wooden walls and some rather odd items. It seemed she was in a hut of some sort.

"Where...where am I?" Annika's voice came out a dry crackle. Her throat felt like she had been swallowing sand.

Her attention turned back to the young girl who continued to stare at her as if she were some kind of rare plant or exhibit. Her almond eyes were a dark shade of brown and her hair was long and put up in part a small pony tail. She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old.

"Sorry my voice is a little raspy. Could you tell me where I am?" Annika's voice became stronger. The little girl cocked her head to the side then slowly began making her way towards what looked like the exit.

"Watashi wa sugu ni modotte kimasu." she frowned at Annika as she disappeared out the door.

"What? Wait come back! I don't understand." Annika croaked as she shakily tried to get up. What had happened to her? Her voice was shot, she was naked and she smelled of sweat. She tried to remember.

"I was at the store...and I got fired." Annika held her head in pain. "Leanne and I fought and then...the wave! Leanne! Troy!"

She took another look around the room and found her clothes folded in a neat pile near the oddly placed fire pit. She tried to stand but her attempt failed as her legs gave out beneath her.

As she began readying herself for her second attempt, the little girl returned with two women dressed in white shirts and some very odd looking trousers. The older woman with the eye patch only gave her a passing glance before making her way to the fire pit. The younger, dark haired woman smiled and knelt down beside her.

" Hello, Annika." the woman spoke gently. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you know my name?" Annika frowned. She would have remembered someone who dressed this oddly.

"I suppose you don't remember. We introduced ourselves last night when you regained consciousness briefly. My name is Kagome, remember?"

"Regained consciousness? Ok, what is going on? Is this a kidnapping? Why am I not at the hospital? Where's my sister and Troy?" Annika began to fidget and tried getting up but her body was just too sore. She groaned as she settled back down on her makeshift bed.

Kagome sat quietly for a long time, her face clearly in thought. Annika noticed that the other two had not said a word during the conversation.

"You have no idea what happened to you or where you are, do you?" Kagome's voice was too steady and calm.

"All I remember is my sister and I fighting on the beach and a huge wave rolled up and dragged us out into open ocean."

"Where were you when this happened?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Here in California, where else?" Annika was beginning to get angry. She hated being treated like she was stupid.

"Well, its not a matter as to 'where' you are but 'when' as well. You're not exactly in California anymore." She watched as Kagome desperately tried to find the right words. " You see, you kinda made your way from California to...Japan."

Annika let out a boisterous laugh as she listened to Kagome.

"There is no way I'm in Japan. This is some kind of joke, right? Leanne? Troy? Jokes over." Annika's laughter slowly died as Kagome looked less than amused. She looked downright nervous.

"It's no joke, Annika. You really are here in Japan but..." Kagome's brow furrowed in thought and Annika couldn't stand the intensity of the suspense.

"Okay, so some how that crazy wave got me here to Japan. All I need to do is call a few people and find out where my sister and Troy are. I'm sure they're bound to be around here somewhere and once were together, we can all go home."

She watched Kagome give a worried look to the older woman. The crone nodded her head slowly and turned back to Annika with a weary expression.

"Annika, you can't go home from here. This isn't the Japan you've heard of in our time."

 _'Our time'?_ Annika felt her heart give out ever so slightly by her words. The hut, the strange clothes...the language barrier.

"No...oh, no no no no. This is definitely a prank ,right? This can't really be happening. I mean, it's 2016!"

"I'm afraid it's not, Annika. You are currently here in Feudal Japan." Kagome gave her a gentle smile.

Annika was silent for a long time her breathing became less and less even and steady. Her body began to shake and her heart began to beat irregularly.

Could she really be in a different time? If it were true, everything she ever knew was completely out of her reach. A job, a home , her sister and Troy.

No, this had to be a lie.

"I..I...I don't believe you!" Annika snarled as she mustered all her strength to scramble out of the hut, pushing Kagome out of her way. Her legs were less than steady and felt more pain than she could ever comprehend.

As she rushed clumsily outside, her odd blanket dress still securely wrapped around her, she stopped to witness a small village all around her. Those who were outside gave her a strange look but she easily ignored them as reality slowly sank in.

Kagome couldn't be right...could she?

"Oi, omae! Anata wa ikite iru!" came an odd voice. She turned to see a white haired man waving to her. As he got closer, she noticed he had gold eyes and...were those dog ears?

Without a moments hesitation, Annika dashed through the village. She had no idea what to do or where to go but she had to run. Open fields passed her by and the trees became thick around her. Rocks and tree roots jammed up into her bare feet but she didn't care. She couldn't stop know.

"This has to be a joke." she panted. "There had got to be a town or city around here somewhere".

"Annika! Come back, please!" She could faintly here Kagome's voice behind her, but she would stop for no one. She'd swim back home if that's what it took.

The trees were tall and beautiful as she passed below them. The forest must have been bigger than she realized because there seemed to be no end to them.

Finally she had to catch her breath. Her feet were tender and her lungs were screaming for air. She carefully sat herself down against a mossy tree and shuttered. In the shade of mid day it was quiet cool.

 _"Soko ni darekadesu ka?"_

A silky voice startled Annika as she sat up from the tree. Had she been hearing things?

 _"Watashi wa totemo onakagasuitemasu..."_

"Hello? Look, I don't want any trouble. I'll just leave." Annika felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand sjtraight up. Something felt...wrong.

 _"Taizai...Taizai."_

Annika looked up and down at the tree she had just been laying on, wondering where that voice had come from. It just didn't seem normal.

Pit, pat, pat, pit.

From the tree now behind Annika came a sound of slow malicious fear inspiring crunches. Her fists, clenched at her sides, she slowly turned around and all the air in her lungs formed into a horrified shriek.

An enormous, hideous spider stood before her. At least a partial spider. The black shiny exoskeleton covered only most of the form of the creature in front of her. The other half was a woman who seemed to be salivating at the sight of her. All eight black eyes stared at her, hungry and wild.

 _"Anata no osore...Oishi.."_ Large insect incisors came out from the woman's mouth.

"Oh...my...god!" Annika screamed and took off running. The sound of eight large legs trampling behind her made her blood run cold. The trees were a blur and she bolted for what seemed like an eternity.

And then she realized the trampling stopped.

She slowed down to see nothing behind her and her body became weak with relief. That was until she took a step backward and felt something sticky clingy to her. Annika pulled her arm away and turned around in horror.

A forest of trees had started to transition to a forest of webs each with several bundles attached to them. The smell of blood and rot was distinct as she tried to calm her nerves.

This all had to be a dream. She had to wake up at some point, right?

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! This can't be real." Annika pounded her already sore head. She continued this until a familiar trampling sounded in front of her. Annika looked to see the spider monster only a few feet from her.

The escape resumed with terrifying speed.

Annika scrambled from side to side, avoiding every web in the area the best she could while trying to think of a way to lose her tail but fear clouded her mind and all she could think was too run.

The steps behind her grew closer and faster. She had to look back. She had to...

She ran into something solid and heard a ferocious snarl as she felt back into the ground. Her eyes were wide and steady as she observed a tall white haired man standing before her, his molten gold eyes glaring at her menacingly. Odd stripes covered his cheeks and a crescent moon graced his head. She only briefly noticed a two headed beast and a small frog like creature behind him.

" _O mitsukemashita..."_

Annika did not have to turn around to know where that voice had come from. She recklessly picked herself up off the ground and continued running, leaving the strange man and companions to their own devices. Maybe they would slow that creature down.

(~)

"Oh my, what happened to the forest here?" Jaken gawked at the large webs hanging from the trees.

"There is a Jorogumo here." Sesshomaru stated plainly as he continued his way to the village. Unlike his imp companion, he did not feel like prey. He did not feel fear.

"My Lord, if you don't mind my asking, where are we planned on heading next? Once we visit Rin, I mean."

Sesshomaru had no reason to answer Jaken but it seemed he had no real answer. Perhaps he would travel to the continent and begin conquest there but with Rin so far away...

A scream in the distance caught Sesshomaru's attention and put future plans on hold.

"I wonder who that could be." Jaken mused.

Who ever it was, they were not his problem. Having Rin around may have taught him compassion, but it was only Rin he truly cared about.

That didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy cutting down the Jorogumo.

A nearby rustle came closer and closer as fear reeked in his presence. It was disgusting and repugnant and he internally grimaced.

Then he spotted something red coming closer to him. A woman , it seemed, with hair of sunbeams was running for her life. She neared him, but he began to notice that she was not stopping. The woman ran into him and his flesh began to burn. He snarled viciously only to realize the pain was gone.

It had been so brief yet so potent. What had been done to him?

Sesshomaru glared down at his feet to the woman who was staring at him. Her mossy eyes were frightened and unfocused, fear dripping off her body like droplets of rain.

" I found you."

Sesshomaru looked up to see a Jorogumo lying in wait for its prey. The woman wordlessly clamored around until she was up and running away once more, taking her stink of fear with her. The Jorogumo rubbed it's gruesome fangs together, eying him up like a meal.

"My pretty little fly got away, Daiyoukai but you'll do nicely in her stead." The spider demon lunged for him but did not make it far.

With barely a flick of his wrist, the demon split in two and laid dead at his feet.

" I am no meal." He spoke, toneless.

"My Lord! Are you alright? How dare that mortal lay a hand on you like that! And then leaving you the mess she made! It's an outrage." the small imp demon flitted about like the annoying creature that he was while Sesshomaru moved on ahead with A-un behind him.

Moments later, Sesshomaru smelled a familiar scent on the wind. Half breed...

He watched as Inuyasha sped into the clearing, with his wife on his back.

"Sesshomaru, have you seen a girl come through here?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"She's heading towards the shore." Sesshomaru continued past them. He didn't care what happened to that woman. He just wanted to see Rin.


End file.
